


Red gerbera

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flirting, Jealous Raphael (kind of), M/M, Matchmaker Lily, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day, awkward Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "Looks like you got yourself a secret admirer," the clan leader commented with a shrug and just turned around without another word to leave the room. Simon watched the other go, feeling even more confused by the slightly weird behaviour of the older vampire."Hey, what's up with his sour face?" Stan's voice caused him to flinch again and Simon groaned softly."Could you guys stop popping up out of nowhere? You will give me a heart attack someday," the fledgeling complained and Stan laughed with a dismissive gesture."Good thing you're already dead, then--""Undead.""--and, what, do you expect us to deliberately stomp around the hotel just so your poor hearing might pick it up? Maybe you should start taking your training more serious," the older vampire teased with a grin that widened a little more when Simon muttered a "You sound like Rapha" in return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Simon receives flowers and candies from anon, Raphael's jealous, Lily and Stan smirking_
> 
> Another one of the V-Days prompts. Now I have half of them done... *laughs* I'm so slow these days or distracted writing on my multi-chaptered Saphael.

Raphael was on his way downstairs when he caught the scent of fresh flowers wafting into the hallway from Simon's open door. The scene awaiting him caused his eyebrows to draw together because there was the fledgeling, staring at a quite beautiful bouquet of different colourful flowers.

"What is up with this? I didn't know you have a thing for flowers," the clan leader commented, trying to sound casual while he leant against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. Simon flinched, once again not having realised that he wasn't alone anymore, before he turned around with wide eyes and slightly rosy cheeks from just feeding.

"I'm not. Well, I like flowers but I don't have a _thing_ for them. And those were in my room when I came back from the kitchen," he answered, clearly confused.

Raphael frowned a little more and entered the room, eyes scanning the bouquet until he spotted a small card stuck in between the leaves. He reached out and grabbed said card to pull it out and offer it to Simon, his gaze clearly saying that the other was an idiot for not thinking about looking for a note from the sender.

"Oh," Simon mumbled and took the card, flicking it open and his eyebrows shot towards his hairline because the card simply had a red heart drawn around the words _Happy Valentine's Day_.

"Oh," the fledgeling repeated and stared at the simple message as if it could give him any clue on who sent it because there was no name anywhere. He glanced helplessly at Raphael who had a slightly sour expression for some reason.

"I didn't realise it's already Valentine's and I never got anything except for pity-chocolate from Clary back in middle school but that doesn't count," Simon blurted out and looked back at the card. He didn't know the handwriting but he caught himself being disappointed that it wasn't Raphael's even though he knew the other would never do such a thing - especially not for him. The clan leader was way out of his league but he still had gotten his hopes up a tiny bit at the sight of the flowers. Now he was just confused and disappointed, even if it was a very sweet gesture and the flowers were damn pretty but they weren't from Raphael.

"Looks like you got yourself a secret admirer," the clan leader commented with a shrug and just turned around without another word to leave the room. Simon watched the other go, feeling even more confused by the slightly weird behaviour of the older vampire.

"Hey, what's up with his sour face?" Stan's voice caused him to flinch again and Simon groaned softly.

"Could you guys stop popping up out of nowhere? You will give me a heart attack someday," the fledgeling complained and Stan laughed with a dismissive gesture.

"Good thing you're already dead, then--"

" _Undead_."

"--and, what, do you expect us to deliberately stomp around the hotel just so your poor hearing might pick it up? Maybe you should start taking your training more serious," the older vampire teased with a grin that widened a little more when Simon muttered a "You sound like Rapha" in return.

"What's with the new decor?" Stan nodded towards the flowers and Simon flipped the card still in his hand around to show the other vampire the message. Stan whistled, his expression a mix of impressed and amused.

"A secret admirer, huh? No wonder the boss looks grumpier than usual," he commented and Simon started to get worried his face might get stuck in a permanent frown if this day - well, night - went on like this.

"What's that supposed to--"

"Are you teasing our baby again? Raphael told you to be nice to him." This time it was Lily's voice, successfully interrupting Simon who barely suppressed a sound of annoyance because what was going on today? Everyone showed up in his room out of nowhere, just like these damn flowers, and acted all weird.

"Ahw, don't tell me you got flowers for Valentine's? That's so sweet! Who sent them?" Lily entered the room and brushed her fingertips over the soft petals of one of the flowers.

"I don't know. The card doesn't have a name on it," Simon almost whined, already cursing the person who put the flowers here because they weren't Raphael and because they were to blame for directing all this teasing attention to him.

"Huh, weird," Lily said but she didn't sound too convincing but her next question threw Simon off from asking what this was about. "So, what did you get for Raphael?"

"W-what? Why would I get anything for him??" Simon felt his cheeks heat up and cursed the fact that he had started to feed right after getting up like Raphael told him to because otherwise, the blush wouldn't be as damn obvious as it was now.

"Because it's Valentine's Day and you have a major crush on him, maybe?" She replied casually and Stan almost choked trying to hold back his laughter. Simon glared at the other vampire before looking back to Lily with an anxious feeling building in his chest.

"Is it this obvious?" It was clearly no use to deny it so he could drop the act - maybe Lily could help him with this mess? Stan clearly was of no use.

"To everyone but Raphael, yes."

Simon sighed in relief because it might be embarrassing if the whole clan actually knew but as long as Raphael didn't, he would hopefully be fine.

"Which is why you should tell him."

"I'm sorry, _what_??? No! Absolutely not happening!" Simon almost squeaked and he stared at Lily with wide eyes, shocked at the mere suggestion to confess to Raphael. That would only make things horribly awkward. He couldn't imagine having the slightest chance with their leader.

"Simon, stop freaking out and _tell him_. At least show him you like him, it doesn't have to be a full-on love confession but it's V-Day after all, even friends can show their affection." Lily plucked a deep red gerbera from the bouquet and handed it to a confused, and slightly panicked, Simon.

"You're his favourite, believe it or not, and I know he will be happy about it," she tried to convince him, gently ushering Simon out of his own room.

The fledgeling was so wrapped up in his panicking thoughts of what he was about to do that he didn't hear Stan's "That didn't quite work out as planned, huh?" or Lily's answering "Whatever, at least we finally got Simon to hopefully act".

When he found Raphael in the library on the top floor, the one with the white piano, he was still clutching the damn flower Lily had given him and felt like the biggest idiot on the face of the earth for doing this. Especially when the clan leader looked up from the book he was reading - staring at, actually, because his eyes didn't seem to move over the words - and the annoyed expression was causing his heart to sink even more.

"Uh, sorry. I'm probably interrupting? Sorry, I will just," he ended the sentence by vaguely motioning towards the door he had just stepped through and moved backwards but Raphael surprised him with a "Wait", placing his book on a table next to his armchair. The clan leader motioned for him to step closer and take a seat in the armchair that was placed on the other side of the small table.

"What is it?" Raphael sighed, sounding annoyed but his voice still sounded kind of soft and Simon wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"I just--here." To say that Simon felt like a complete moron when he sat down and offered the red gerbera still clutched in his hand out to the other vampire was an understatement. He felt his cheeks heat up with a faint blush, barely resisted the urge to cast his eyes down in embarrassment. Raphael's eyebrows moved towards his hairline, expression a mixture of surprise and amusement.

"Are you seriously just giving me a flower from the bouquet you received from your secret admirer?"

"I...guess so? And stop saying that, _secret admirer_ , it's weird."

"But that's what it is," Raphael shrugged, still not moving to take the flower but staring at the plant almost as if it personally offended him. Simon shrunk a little into the soft cushions of the armchair and breathed out a sigh.

"Maybe but I don't care about whoever sent it," Simon muttered, now staring at his knees while drawing the hand with the gerbera back into his lap, touching the soft petals gingery with the fingertips of his other hand, brushing over them.

"You don't even know who sent them," Raphael pointed out at Simon couldn't help but roll his eyes while his cheeks seemed to grow even hotter even though he knew he couldn't even blush that hard but it still felt like he must be as red as a tomato by now.

"But I know you didn't send them." His reply was barely above a whisper and Simon ducked his head a little more instead of giving in to the urge to jump up and flee from the room. Raphael would easily be able to catch up with him anyway so there was absolutely no point in running away from his own embarrassment.

"How would you know?"

"Because the handwriting on the card isn't yours and even if I don't think you're much for flowers, I'm still sure you would choose different ones. Gerberas are pretty but I bet you would choose more _elegant_ flowers or whatever," Simon shrugged and he already felt stupid about his words before he finished talking.

Raphael soft, amused huff caused him to finally lift his gaze again and sneak a peek at the other vampire from underneath his lashes, only to catch Raphael looking back at him with an almost fond expression.

"I really can't argue with that. They are quite nice but you should receive flowers that are more beautiful and do you justice," Raphael said smoothly and Simon's mouth dropped open because that sounded like the clan leader was actually flirting with him. He barely noticed Raphael plucking the single flower from his grasp and watched the other holding it up to his nose, still keeping a distance to the blossom because their sensitive sense of smell would probably be overwhelmed if he just stuck his nose right into the flower.

"Gracias, even if it's weird to give me a flower you got as a present," Raphael said in a low, teasing voice but the corners of his mouth showed the hint of a smile and Simon felt his own mouth mirror the expression with less reservation, beaming at the older vampire.

"Well, I would have gotten you a proper present but I didn't even think you liked me _like_ _that_."

" _Like that_ \- what are you, five? Are you actually able to express your feelings properly or is this half-assed confession all I get?" Raphael suddenly asked with a mischievous smirk and Simon's eyes widened before he puffed up his cheeks but quickly stopping himself from outright pouting at the other because that would be something a five-year-old would do.

"I am, actually. But in order to earn that, you will have to go on a date with me."

"I have to _earn_ a proper confession?" Raphael raised his eyebrows with a chuckle that caused Simon's stomach to be flooded with warmth. "I have no other choice but to agree then, I suppose."


End file.
